When It All Falls Apart
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Elliot makes Olivia a promise, when he doesn't keep it will she get mad?


**Hey People. I think this is a one-shot. There is a new character named Jamie (Olivia's daughter). If Jamie sounds familar from my other stories, I'm sorry but I like that name. I hope you all like.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

When It All Falls Apart

Chapter 1

Olivia couldn't point out where it all went wrong. It was just a stake-out, and it wasn't supposed to be dangerous. That's why she allowed her eighteen year-old daughter to tag along. It was supposed to help her in her Law Enforcement class, which she had a D in.

It was going pretty easy at first, Elliot and Olivia in the front seat. Jamie was in the back, feet propped up on the seat writing down her report and listening to her IPOD.

"She's doing a wonderful job on that report isn't she?" Olivia asked sarcastically noticing that she was mostly listening to her IPOD and drawing on the paper.

"Don't worry, Liv." Elliot said, "She'll get it done."

"How do you get a D Law Enforcement when your mother is a cop?" Olivia asked

"Liv, I got a D in Law Enforcement, by not doing my homework. It's plain and simple." Elliot stated.

Olivia looked out the window. There was a sudden rustle in the backseat.

"Mom can I get coffee?" she asked

Olivia looked back, laying on the seat was a pretty damn good drawing of a lamppost out side of the car.

"Yeah," Olivia said

Jamie climbed out of the car and headed across the street to the coffee shop. Olivia followed Jamie with her eyes. It was the protective mother in her.

Elliot watched her expression change from normal to appalled.

"Oh my god, that guy just checked her out!" Olivia said unbuckling her seatbelt.

Elliot looked across the street, "Olivia that's our suspect!"

"What!" Olivia said getting out of the car immediately.

Elliot ran up behind her as she stepped onto the sidewalk and they went inside the coffee shop. Elliot stopped her, "Liv, let's just walk in their normally. Give her a signal, act like we're just together getting a cup of coffee."

"Are you insane?" Olivia asked, "He's a pedophile!"

"Liv, just play along, I swear, I swear I won't let anything happen to her." Elliot said

"Fine," Olivia said pushing past him.

They walked into the coffee shop and while the suspect was ordering Elliot gave Jamie a signal. Then they went to order.

They were waiting for their drinks and he was staring at Jamie. Olivia was glaring.

"Honey, try to look a lot less like her mother." Elliot said as the server called his name.

He walked up to the counter and got the drinks, then he put some napkins in his pocket. He knew that was a mistake as soon as he did it. When he put his napkins in his pockets it revealed his gun…and more importantly, his badge.

He decided to hope for the best then he heard the words. "Everybody freeze or she dies."

Elliot immediately glanced over. There he was with a gun to Jamie's head. Jamie had a terrified look on her face and was looking at her mother.

"Mom!" Jamie said, "Shoot him!"

The guy raised his gun and hit Jamie in the head with it. Elliot was going through every sly plan he could think of, but none of them would work in this situation.

Elliot saw out of the corner of his eye that Olivia had her gun trained on the guy.

"Look at me, two cops, and I have one of their daughters." The man said with a thick voice, "She is a pretty young thing. I should have known you were her mother."

Elliot was looking at Olivia, she was gripping the gun so tight that her knuckles were white.

The suspect was aiming his gun at her with one hand and moving the hair behind her neck with the other. Then he kissed her, "What's your name doll?" he directed the question to Jamie.

Elliot looked at Olivia she was focused.

"Mom…you know what you're supposed to do. Shoot him, for the greater good." Jamie said reciting something she learned in her Law Enforcement class.

"Jamie, be quiet." Olivia half pleaded.

There was a shot. Olivia jumped because she knew it wasn't from her gun. She immediately feared the worst, she looked to her target. He was escaping out the back and her daughter was bleeding from her shoulder.

"Jamie!" Olivia screamed, as she started to sprint over.

Her path was quickly intercepted by Elliot, as he held her back. "Elliot!" she almost screamed

Elliot knew there was a girl closer to them than Olivia so, he just let Olivia cry in his arms until he heard, "She's alive, pulse is faint." From the girl behind them.

Olivia clawed at his shoulder and pushed her way past him. She fell to her knees next to her daughter.

"Call an ambulance!" Olivia yelled over her shoulder.

Elliot already had his cell phone out and was dialing 911. Olivia was pulling Jamie into her lap. She pushed the hair out of Jamie's face.

"Come on, baby open your eyes," Olivia said shakily, "Open your eyes."

Her voice was quiet and it was barely audible.

* * *

Olivia had followed the stretcher until the doctors told her she couldn't go any farther. Elliot had used his lights on the way there so he was right behind her. The doors behind her swung shut as she turned around. 

Elliot came up and stopped right next to her.

"Olivia I am so sorry." Elliot said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a glare, "Do yourself a favor and leave." Olivia said hostilely.

She pushed past him, he watched her walk off and was a little surprised at her attitude. She was so different under pressure. She had definitely reached a new breaking point.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the chair next to Jamie's hospital bed. She had been awake for more than twenty-four hours and was getting tired. Her eyes closed and she laid the magazine she was reading on her chest. Elliot quietly snuck in a few minutes later. He had carnations in one hand and roses in another. The carnations were for Jamie, and the roses were for Olivia. 

He set them on the in table, very careful not wake Olivia. He stood there for a second staring at her. She was so serene, the way her lips were fell together. How she looked absolutely perfect even with out sleep.

"You love her don't you?" Jamie said

Elliot whirled around, "You're awake."

"Yeah, answer my question." She demanded.

"Is this between me and you?" Elliot asked hoping Olivia was truly asleep.

"Of course." Jamie said with an expression that said 'duh' on her face.

"Yes, I do." Elliot said

Jamie smiled, "Thanks for the flowers, they're my favorite."

"I know," Elliot said with a smile.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes a slit and saw light coming through, morning. Then she remembered what had happened the night before. Her eyes immediately flew open and looked towards Jamie, who was reading a magazine. 

"When did you wake up?" Olivia asked taking the magazine off her chest.

"Last night, when Elliot came in." Jamie said like it was no big deal.

"Elliot visited you?" Olivia asked the fact made her more awake.

"Hence the flowers, mine and yours. You got mad at him didn't you?" Jamie asked

"It was his idea to pretend like we didn't know you." Olivia said

"Mom, we got him didn't we?" Jamie said matter of factly talking about the perp.

"Actually no we didn't." Olivia said

"What?" Jamie asked a little befuddled

"Elliot was too busy making sure I didn't see too much, and I was too busy trying to make sure you were okay. I guess he thought you were dead. The girl that was standing next to you took your pulse, told us you were alive and he let me go."

"I think I'll die another day." Jamie said then laughed at her quote.

"Hey," Olivia said

"What?" Jamie asked looking at her mother.

"I love you kiddo." Olivia said

"I know," Jamie said, "Love you too mom."

* * *

**Okay guys, please reveiw. I'm sorry if it sucks, it didn't exactly go where I was aiming. Constructive Critizm is allowed and appreciated!**


End file.
